


Knock a Little Louder

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever a guest comes to Shizuo's apartment, they should be aware that sometimes Izaya drops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock a Little Louder

Izaya moans, freed of his clothing and writhing under Shizuo as his boyfriend sucks at his nipple, working him with his fingers to stretch him. The shivers in his body only spur Shizuo on, forcing himself to resist the urge to already have his way with his boyfriend. Despite how much pain Izaya says he can take, he doesn't want to take the chance.

"Sh-Shizu-chan…please fuck me a-already…!" Izaya squirms, his mouth left unoccupied as Shizuo's tongue pulls at his nipple, a loud groan resounding throughout the apartment. He's so hot, needy, and tired of this stupid game, but Shizuo won't let him have it just yet, only two fingers in and too tight to go any further.

"Relax…" Shizuo chides, using his teeth to scrape at Izaya's cherry red nipple and moves to kiss the other, hard and red but still untouched for now. "God, so fucking _tight,_ you're gonna break me if you don't loosen up." Izaya's breaths shorten into choppy bursts of air, sounding like a sob as his cock leaks down his shaft and onto his thighs. Every time Shizuo brushes his erection against Izaya they both moan, Izaya reduced to incoherent babbling with every teasing touch and feel of heat.

Izaya wants him _now_ and he's not taking any more foreplay, burning up and feeling the sweat drip from his skin. "Shizu-chan, hurry up and fuck me, or I'll do it myself—ah!" Tremors erupt from him, gooseflesh rising on his pale skin when Shizuo hits a certain spot inside of him with his fingers, probing around the area while Izaya bites down on his lip.

"What was that, I-za-ya?" Shizuo brings himself back up, Izaya pulls him down with a needy kiss, licking at his teeth and demanding for Shizuo's tongue to play with his. Saliva leaks from the corner of his mouth, adding to the messy look with Izaya's hair completing the look. From his lips Izaya whimpers, grabbing at his boyfriend's arm and thrusting back against the fingers inside of him, desperate for Shizuo to rub against his prostate again.

_"Please,"_ Izaya moans, blinking rapidly several times as his eyes start to sting. "I-I…hah…need y-you…nngh," he swallows, eyes feverishly bright and demanding. Shizuo can't say no, not to the swollen lips pulling into a pout and the cries coming from his boyfriend and making his dick throb harder.

Shizuo lines himself up, pushing in as he toys with Izaya's other nipple to distract him. Another long, drawn-out groan comes from Izaya, throwing his head back into the pillows and splaying his messy hair.

"Sh-Shit," Shizuo breathes, Izaya panting beneath him, "how are you so tight when we do this all the time…?" Another inch of him goes inside, stroking Izaya's leaking erection and tightening around the base to keep his boyfriend from coming. From the silence that lingers instead of moans, he gets the feeling of it being too much to take and kisses Izaya's wrist as an apology.

Thumbing the slit of Izaya's dick, he pushes in the last couple of inches as his boyfriend relaxes, burying himself to the hilt with a satisfied groan. Izaya looks up at him from half-lidded eyes, pupils swallowing his irises and his lips parted in soft pants.

So beautiful.

"I-I know," Izaya's lips pull into a slow, self-satisfied smile before Shizuo realizes he's said it out loud, tightening around Shizuo reflexively. It takes another couple of moments to relax before Shizuo can start with slow thrusts, pulling soft noises from Izaya as he tries to keep himself contained.

"Come on," Shizuo pulls Izaya's hand away from his lips as soon as he sees it there, sending a disapproving look. "Lemme hear you, no one's going to be here anyway…" Izaya rolls his eyes, as well as he can, moaning with a particularly rough thrust.

In the next few thrusts Shizuo's name becomes Izaya's mantra, filled with pleasure and raising his hips to meet Shizuo's, desperate to come. The heat pooling in Shizuo's stomach tightens into thick electric coils, too much to resist for much longer.

Izaya squirms, tugging at Shizuo's arms before his boyfriend pulls him up and onto his lap, forcing him to sink on Shizuo's erection with an even louder moan. From there he kisses Shizuo, tongues tangling as soon as Shizuo lets open Izaya's prodding tongue and swallows it into his mouth. Izaya hisses, snapping his hips as he moves on top, bracing himself with Shizuo's hands holding him up.

One hand slides to Izaya's swollen erection, looking painfully tight as the head looks almost purple with blood pooling, twitching in Shizuo's fist as he slowly starts to pump in alternating grips. It's enough to make his boyfriend let out a string of moans, hiccuping over them as he moves against the faster thrusts.

"You gonna come…?" Shizuo purrs, smirking as Izaya nods fervently, tightening around Shizuo to the point where it's almost suffocating. He only continues stroking, thumbing the tip and the ridge underneath where it feels so good. All the things he knows about his lover he uses to get him off, wanting him to feel as good as he does inside of Izaya.

"Sh-Shizu-chan, g-gonna come…!" Izaya chews on his lower lip, sticking his tongue out as he tightens around Shizuo again, painfully so.

He can feel the heat ready to boil over, constricting every blood vessel until he sees stars, white taking over his vision. But it doesn't stop him from thrusting harder, rubbing against the spot that makes Izaya choke over a cry of desperation, moaning loud enough to echo off the walls.

A knock rattles at the front door, ignored mostly by Shizuo along with the call of his name, soft and curious.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm _coming_ ," Izaya chokes on a scream, unbearably tight as his dick pulses in Shizuo's fingers, come falling in thick ropes on his stomach as Izaya keeps moving, milking out every last drop with Shizuo's hand stroking him roughly.

He's close, so close and he can feel it building with rapid speed, unable to contain himself. In a matter of moments he pulses inside of Izaya, having forgotten about the strange knocking at the door in favor of burying himself into the scorching heat, breathing hard as Izaya grips onto him tightly.

Just then, his phone buzzes on his nightstand. Izaya moves to grab it, flipping it open and reading the message. A wide, terrifying smile spreads across his face, bubbling with restrained laughter while Shizuo is still inside of him.

Curious, Shizuo takes his phone, reading the message sent from _Tom._

_[I'll come back later.]_

Izaya cackles, howling with laughter while Shizuo covers his face with his arm, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> BANG, BANG, BANG ON THE DOOR BABY!
> 
> xDDDD This prompt request was fabulous, thank you for the laughs, anon.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
